Harry Potter challenges
by owensbus4
Summary: Harry Potter challenges, if you write a story based on my challenge please PM me with the title.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"(*mandatory*)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Titles:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"*Lord Potter of the most ancient and noble house of Potter along with the title of Goblin Lord/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Potter villa - France; Potter manor - Scotland; Whithorn (a small town of 1,000 in the Scottish highlands); Potter townhouse - London; Potter vault - 10,000,000 galleons, Potter library and 1/3 of Lord Peverell's ring.*/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Black of the most ancient and noble house of Black/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Black manor - Ireland; Black townhouse - London; Black villa - Italy; Black vault - 10,000,000 galleons, Black library and 1/3 of Lord Peverell's ring./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Gryffindor of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Gryffindor manor - Scotland; 1/4 of Hogwarts; Gryffindor vault - 1,000,000,000 galleons,Gryffindor library; and the sword of Gryffindor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Hufflepuff of the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Hufflepuff manor - England; 1/4 of Hogwarts; Hufflepuff vault - 1,000,000,000 galleons, Hufflepuff library./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"*Lord le Fey (via the house of Evans) along with the title King of the dark elves/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: le Fey library, Morgan's staff, and the Clarent (Mordred's sword)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Emrys (via will of Merlin) along with the titles of Dragon Lord and King of Avalon/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Emrys library, Merlin's staff and the island of Avalon*/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Slytherin of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin (via conquest) along with the title of Snake Lord/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Slytherin manor - Ireland; 1/4 of Hogwarts; Slytherin vault - 1,000,000,000, Slytherin library; and the Chamber of secrets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Ravenclaw of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw (via conquest)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Ravenclaw manor - Wales; 1/4 of Hogwarts; Ravenclaw vault - 1,000,000,000, Ravenclaw library./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Gaunt of the house of Gaunt (via conquest, via the house of Riddle)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: 1/3 of Lord Peverell's ring./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lord Peverell of the most ancient and noble house of Peverell (via the houses of Potter, Black and Gaunt)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Property: Peverell manor - Wales; Peverell library; and the Deathly Hallows./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Laws of Conquest: if a noble is beaten in an official duel the victor has the right to claim their title unless they have a sibling or a child, e.g if Fleur Delacour was beaten in a duel her younger sister would become first heir and the victor would become second heir, if Lucius Malfoy was beaten his son would become Lord Malfoy and the victor would become first heir until Draco had a child. The heirs have the right to challenge the heir above them to clam that title e.g Gabrielle can challenge Fleur for the title of first heir and Fleur can challenge her father to become Lady Delacour but t Gabrielle cannot challenge her father./p 


End file.
